vitoline_revolting_and_gasprin_truck_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Markus' cars series 2 ep 11: Another Town Expedition
Only Markus can edit this page with Win95 doing grammar. If you did, Markus will turn into evil Markus thanks to his series being ruined. Transcript Jackson: I'm cleaning up the grenade spot! Lavender Next-Gen: Hi, I'm the Lavender Next-Gen from Season 1! Remember me? White Next-Gen: I'm deleting this alliance! Red Next-Gen: Why? White Next-Gen: Because it's useless, we can protect ourselves without an alliance! Red Next-Gen: Oh ok.. Random Next-Gens: Hello! We're a bunch of next-gens and our roofs are shaped like an asteroid! Hexagon Next-Gen: I'm creating an alliance! I'm also leaving the peace club! (creates an alliance) Let's call it Shape Roof Alliance! Cyan Next-Gen: Rectangle Next-Gen, do you want me to drink oil and gas? Rectangle Next-Gen: Sure! (drinks oil and gas) Thanks! Cyan Next-Gen: No problem! :) Nonagon Next-Gen: I'm Nonagon Next-Gen and my roof is shaped like a nonagon! Decagon Next-Gen: My name is Decagon Next-Gen and my roof is shaped like a decagon! Gray Next-Gen: I don't feel so good.. (goes savage) Lightning: Oh no, he gone savage!' Doc: I will invent something! It looks like an alliance ring, but there is stuff that prevents him from exiting the ring! (creates an alliance ring) Done! Rectangle Next-Gen: I'm joining the Shape Roof Alliance! Finn: I'm bored.. (grabs his gun and shoots Aiken, but Aiken grabs his Ultra Killer®. Then Finn shoots Aiken's Ultra Killer®.) Haha! I shot your Ultra Killer®! xD Aiken: Lightning, I want a new Ultra Killer® now! Lightning: No! Aiken: Ok, you've asked for it! (starts shooting at Lightning, but Finn keeps shooting him. Then Aiken kills Lightning.) Finn: Aiken, HOW DARE YOU KILL LIGHTNING!!! TIME FOR PAYBACK!!! (throws a grenade at Aiken's hood) Lightning Jr. (crying harder than Johnny Blamer when he got bullied by Todd in the 2005 Homestead 350): NOOOOO! DADDY! Chase Patrick (voice coming from a portal): More like GoDaddy! (portal disappears) Lightning: I'm back! Lightning Jr.: (stops crying) Yay, you're back! Lightning: We need to cure Gray Next-Gen! Doc, can you find a cure for it? Doc: Of course! (cures Gray Next-Gen and removes the alliance ring) It worked! Rich: Guys, I think we should go to another town! We need to see if there is interesting stuff there! Lightning: Yeah! (Rich, Lightning, Mater, The King, Cruz, Cal, Bobby, Brick, Phil, Danny, Chase, Ryan, Bubba, Sheldon, Ponchy, Reb, and Ernie visit that town. They suddenly see a car's rear.) Rich: I discovered a car! (They all drive up near a car.) Rich: Hello! Nice to meet you! Car #1: Nice to meet you too! What are you guys doing there? Rich: Oh, we're a gang from Radiator Springs, don't really know if you've heard of Radiator Springs.. And we're discovering some cars, so we went to another town for that! Perhaps, would you like to come to Radiator Springs? Car #1: I would love to! Can my friend come as well? Rich: Sure! Where is your friend? Car #1: In the bottom right corner! Rich: Ok, thanks! We'll pick up your friend, and then we can go! Car #1: Oki! (They all drive up to the bottom right corner of the town.) Rich: Hi! Car #2: Hello! Rich: Would you like to come with us? Car #2: Sure! Rich: So follow us. (they all drive to Flo's V8 Cafe) Rich: This is a good spot for you! Both: Thanks for inviting us to this town! Rich: No problem! Have fun here! :) Lightning: Whatever are your names? Car #1: My name is Different Next-Gen by the way! Lightning: That's a good name! Car #2: And I'm Other Next-Gen! Lightning: Another good name! Would you like to join my alliance? Different and Other Next-Gens: Yeah! Random Next-Gens: We're joining the Shape Roof Alliance! To be continued in next part. Category:Markus Krankzler series season 2